Spiez: Operation Requiem
by EclipseGFanFic
Summary: It's been six years since the Villains uprising and the fall of all hope in the World after the Spies/Spiez were capture and frozen. But after being a Villain with no one to Fight the Galaxian Eclipse will risk Everything to put Terry Behind Bars.


**Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the Charaters of The Totally Spies Franchise (Totally Spies and Amazing Spiez) they are owned by Marathon Media. I do Own Eclipse. Hiroki and other Code Lyoko Charaters are owned by Moonscoop Group.**

Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction and  
>Spy Fanfiction Project<br>Presents/Presente

The Amazing Spiez:  
>Operation Requiem<p>

WOOHP HQ

"Accessing WOOHP Mainframe, Launching Current Situation"

"The Villains together teamed up to take down WOOHP all of them and with WOOHP out of the way began making the world their domain, but little do they know their fun is about to end" said the narrator. "Some Help, from some other Enemies of WOOHP the Galaxians, who took down WOOHP before decided its no fun being in charge when there is no one to stop you" continued the computer. "The Galaxians Took Alaska and the west part of the US as their territory and a portion of Japan, the other villains didn't like that but knew not to mess with Eclipse and allowed it, while the rest of the Villains took everything else" ended the transmission as the screen moves to show Eclipse working in the what remains of the WOOHP Building, for the future Eclipse placed Jerry and the Clarks in Cyro-Freeze Chambers he manages to Free Marc, Tony, and Jerry from their 6 long year Slumber. As they woke to find their enemies working to free them. "Ok, will somebody please tell me whats going on" Marc.

Eclipse turns to Marc, Jerry, and Tony  
>"Welcome to Earth, Galaxian-US Occupational Territory Zone" said Eclipse. "Relax I'm bored now, its not fun being the Villain so I freed you from your Cyro-Chambers and did what any good person with a brain released you, oh and please don't kick my butt" said Eclipse. They stopped fighting after they heard him out. "What about Lee and Megan" asked Tony. "Still Trying, Jock-Boy and Evo-Girl are still out of it I gave Cybrx the order to keep at it but i need to debrief you before you can start throwing punches" said Eclipse.<p>

Galaxian-WOOHP HQ  
>"After you fell to me and the other villains we split up the world into portions and took it,or rather i took the West of the US and Alaska, while Canada became an Hot Spot for DJ's, New York fell to Boogie Gus and Gus Jr., and Europe became Fashion Central Europe " said Eclipse. "Now the City is Blocked off from the rest of the territory on the surface by a System of Monitored by Cybrx and my personal Satellite System" said Eclipse. "Also Southdale is now my Education Center, those who resist are forced to endure my punishments, not surprisingly that Tami was the first one to talk back to the Territory Zone Master" gloated Eclipse.<p>

"After my takeover of the City, a Group called Freedom for All started attacking me Led by OPSIE which went bad real quick for them as they were captured and placed in my Detention Center" added Eclipse.

"Now I'm reviving my rebellion the Galaxian Alliance Rebellion is coming online against the World of Villains Crime Network" said Eclipse. As held out his hand. "And I'd like you to play a part in it" said Eclipse. The Boys and Jerry look at each other and Marc took Eclipse's hand. "It's better then the alternative, I guess" said Marc. "I can understand that you're reluctant to join so let me present to you my first recriut Tami" said Eclipse as the door opens Tami enters in her rebel outfit consisting of a black jumpsuit with a Galaxian GAS Combo Weapon, A Right-Arm Shield emitter and her hair in a ponytail with a streak of Black hair dye on one side and a streak of White on the other. The Boys were speechless, Tami the Blond Mandy a rebel in the Galaxian Alliance Rebellion.

Meanwhile in the Order of Villain Rulers

"It has come to our attention that Eclipse is planning something against us" said Sabastan.  
>"Let's give him a Disco Dance of Doom" said Boogie Gus.<p>

"Can we get back to today's era" said Terry.

"What we should do is invade the city" said Alpha

"And we know just how to do it" said Omega.  
>"Okay let the Gemini Twins take the first part of the plan" said Terry.<br>"We'll be back later, Uncle Terry" said the Gemini Twins

WOOHP HQ, Galaxian US Territory Zone

"Alert, Alpha and Omega Approaching City Barrier" warned Cybrx,  
>"Cybrx, Release Them" ordered Eclipse.<br>"But sir, if i do the Order of Villains will be alerted, we can't risk them finding out" warned Cybrx.  
>"Cybrx, Activate Perimeter Defenses and Prepare my Warship and the other toys" ordered Eclipse.<p>

"Tami, get the Rise Reborn. Take Marc and Tony to the Savior Warship and Begin Operation Savior Infinity" ordered Eclipse to Tami.

"Yes Sir, Come on lets go" Tami said as she grabbed Marc's hand and Tony went with them.  
>"Jerry, Stay here and keep an eye on the systems Cybrx Auto-Release as soon as you can" ordered Eclipse as he left to Join the Teens.<p>

Galaxian-WOOHP HQ, ARK Warship Hanger

"Welcome to the Galaxian ARK Warship Hanger" said Eclipse. "Brother" called Hiroki. Hiroki is the Co-Captain of Eclipse's Legacy

"Red Alert, All Warships Prepare for Launch" warned Cybrx, all of them got in their warships.

Eclipse's Legacy  
>"Activating Start up System, Beginning Systems Check, Nuclear CORE Stable, G-Weapons Hanger Locked All G-Weapons Secured. Primary Weapons, Rail-Guns, and Beams, Fully Operational. Engines, Optimized to Full" Eclipse said. "Classification Green, Legacy System Operational" said Cybrx. As The Alarms Blared, "ARK1-Legacy, Cleared, Launch" said Cybrx. Eclipse launched from the Sling-Shot Launch and Began preparing for attack.<p>

Tami's Rise Reborn  
>"Activating System Start up, Beginning Systems Check, Nuclear CORE Stable, G-Weapons Secure, Weapons Stable, Primary Systems and Weapons Fully Operational, Engines Online" said Tami. "Rise Reborn, ARK2-Rise Reborn, Infinity Class, Clear, Launch" said Cybrx, Tami used the Hyper-Pod Chamber to launch from the Galaxian-WOOHP HQ.<p>

Tony and Marc's Savior  
>Marc does all the Computers and Sits in the Captains Seat while Tony sits in the Seat next to them as Cybrx locks out Marc and Runs Auto-Startup and Launches.<p>

"This is Legacy, Begin Savior Legacy Reborn Formation" ordered Eclipse. Eclipse, Hiroki, and Tami knew what that was but for the boys Cybrx did that. "Legacy" said Eclipse as he is moved though a corridor as the Core Splendor is Launched from the Ship as The Legacy forms the Legs of Infinity.

"Rise Reborn X" said Tami. As the Ship Configured to form the Chest and Arms and Head,  
>"Savior" said Cybrx. "Beginning Fight Mode Transformation and Blaster Mode" said Cybrx as the five meet in the Head "Infinity Reborn" said Eclipse.<p>

"I'll go for WOOHP" said Alpha.  
>"That leaves me with the Spiez" said Omega.<p>

Terry gave them Giant Robots a big surprise

"Hyper Ion Pulse" said Eclipse. "Output 92% and Fire"

"Hm Eclipse has been holding back" said Omega.

WOOHP HQ  
>"Gemini Twin Detected Activating Defense Measures" said Cybrx, as a barrier system activates.<p>

"Hm, a Energy Barrier" said Alpha.

"Dummy Program Complete, Release Megan and Lee" said Cybrx.

"Jerry What Happened and Why do I have a Headache" asked Lee.  
>"No Time to Explain, Eclipse and Tami are distracting Omega, and Alpha is attacking us" said Jerry.<br>"Galaxian Warship Class Defender Online, Confirming DNA Signature, Lee and Megan Clark" said Cybrx, as it sent them to the Defender.

"DEFENDer OS Activated, Galaxian Special Forces, Gunship/Warship Project"  
>"Activating Hanger Launch" said Cybrx.<br>"Defender Launch" said Lee.

Suddenly Alpha is faced with the Defender

"What a Fourth One" said Alpha.  
>The Defenders Laser System, has Adaption Protocols that will do harm to Alpha.<p>

"Wait that hurt, brother let us retreat for now" said Alpha.  
>Omega shrunk down and they ran.<br>The Galaxian Warships return to WOOHP.

Time for an Explanation  
>"Terry is the Leader of the World of Villains Crime Network, and the Gemini Twins are his subordinates" said Eclipse.<br>"I Never thought he'd figure out my plan so soon and send them no less, he never ceases to amaze me. Of Course that what makes it fun to embarrass him" said Eclipse.  
>"But you know all about that right, Jerry" said Eclipse.<br>"Aye, Terry is my Twin Brother" said Jerry. The Spy Kids are shocked.

"But I thought he was locked up here" said Megan.  
>"The Villains released him, back when I took over WOOHP and then for my assistance they gave me the Western Part of the United States, I then made WOOHP into Galaxy Technologies US but kept the WOOHP logo as a reminder that there is no hope. That's Why Cybrx and I are in control of WOOHP" said Eclipse.<br>"Commander Eclipse, Sir" said Tami. "Whoa, Tami in that getup I must be dreaming" said Megan in disbelief. "That's Lieutenant Tami to you" said Tami. "That's Enough both of you" yelled Eclipse.

"Learn to get along or I'll throw you in the Detention Center myself" said Eclipse. Tami cowered. "Forgive Commander, I forgot my place" said Tami. "Now that's done, Its time for business" said Eclipse. "Tami, be a dear and return to your room while i talk with them" said Eclipse. Tami nodded and left.

"Wow I can't believe Tami is actually listening to you" said Megan.

"That's sort of my fault" Eclipse admits.

"The Detention Center is a Brainwashing Prison that turned the rebels that i thought had potential into my loyal subjects and whistle blowers" said Eclipse. "Tami was the only one who didn't die from insanity" said Eclipse. "That's because she was already insane" said Megan. "Megan Cool Off or I'll send you to the Detention Center too, and don't think I won't" said Eclipse. That shut her up. "The Villains Divided the Earth Terry took the US Capitol, and Renamed it the Nation of Villains and Released the Omega Twins got to love that, Sebastian has Europe and Euro-WOOHP, New York is under the control of Boogie Gus and Gus Jr, The Spy-sassins's Mandy is a Paid hand to Terry. Leon took a portion of the Nevada desert that I gave to him in exchange for leaving me alone, and Kat is still after revenge against Bad Hair" briefed Eclipse.

"Well what can we do" asked Lee.  
>"Alert, Terry's Terrors are approaching" warned Cybrx.<br>"First the Gemini Twins now Terry's Terror's whats next" groaned Eclipse.

"Jerry this is going to be a long day, The Terrors are Clover's Cousin Normey and The Former Presidents Daughter" said Eclipse. "Oh Boy" said Jerry as he fainted.

"Okay If Jerry Fainted this is not good" said Marc.  
>"We Past not good after the Gemini Twins, Cybrx begin Energy Defense Grid System" commanded Eclipse.<br>"Galaxy Technologies US Border Activated, Activating Energy Defense Grid" warned Cybrx.  
>"Activating Requiem Rebellion Movement, Codename: Freedom For All" warned Cybrx,<br>"Time for the Profiles of your enemies, Normey and The Presidents Daughter, the new most underaged tricksters in the world, Normey got clover grounded by fake crying for the TV, which turned out the show was Brainwashing Kids to become an army to destroy Adults, go figure, and The Presidents Daughter, Arranged to be Kidnapped and Threatened the Jobs of Sam, Clover, and Alex" said Eclipse. "Wow, I got our work cut out for us" said Lee. "Tami" called Eclipse.  
>"Sir" said Tami. "Get to your Mechs, Lead the Divinity Squadron to the Border use excessive force if needed" ordered Eclipse. "Cybrx Prepare for WOOHPGalaxy Technologies US, Battle Warrior Mode" alerted Eclipse. "WOOHP Guardian Mode, Preparing" said Cybrx. "Attention all Captains to Warships for Guardian Transformation" alerted Cybrx. Tami hears this and being the Captain of the Rise Reborn hoped she was right.

"Guardian Mode Transformation Phase 1" said Cybrx.  
>"Preparing to Launch Warships" said Cybrx.<br>"DNA and IDs Confirmed, Launching" said Cybrx.  
>"Activating Phase 2 Transform" called Cybrx.<br>"Form Arms and Hands" said Cybrx as the Rise Reborn formed the Arms and Hands.  
>"Form Legs and Feet" said Cybrx as the Savior formed the Legs and Feet<br>"Form Chest and Head" said Cybrx as the Legacy formed the Chest and Head.  
>"WOOHP Guardian Battle Ready" said Cybrx.<p>

"So Terry was right you have betrayed us" said Normey.  
>"It's no fun being the bad guy anymore" said Eclipse.<p>

"Fine, Giant Robots Activate"

'Why am I not Surprised" said Eclipse.

After a bunch of attacks later

"We'll remember this" said Normey retreated.  
>As Jerry's Twin Terrors retreated<p>

Eclipse finally finished installing the Territorial Shield System Pillars

(Mid Break)  
>(Extras)<p>

**Terry Lewis  
><strong>Leader of the Planet of Villians, Caretaker of the Terrible Two, Protector of the Gemimi Twins (Alpha and Omega) and Leader of the Villians. Excluding Eclipse he is the most powerful person on Earth.

**Eclipse  
><strong>Commander of the Galaxian Alliance Rebellion and Former Member of the Network of the Order of Villains, Currently still occupies, Galaxian-US Occupation Territory Zone West, Alaska, and Kyoto, Japan. After being bored of his life as a Criminal he becomes a rebel.

**Tami  
><strong>Lt. of the Galaxian Alliance Rebellion and Former Member of the OPSIE Uprising, and Eclipse's Personal Servent Girl. She Pilots the Rise Reborn of the Galaxian ARK Fleet, and has gone thru changes after the Uprising, he Currently Serves Eclipse, and has no regrets for her past.

**Hiroki  
><strong>Eclipse's Student in the Shadow Combat arts, Former Lt. of the US-Galaxian Occupied Territory Zone, Co-Pilots the Rise Reborn of the Galaxian ARK Fleet, and has become known as General Sparrow as of the Galaxian Alliance Rebellion.

Part 1 of Operation Requiem Ends Here  
>Part 2 Coming Soon (Operation: Requiem, Riser)<p>

Credits  
>EclipseGPFanfic (host)<br>Written by:  
>Eclipse Galaxy Fanfiction<br>Plot by:  
>Spy Fanfiction<p>

Thanks For Reading  
>Part 1 of Operation Requiem<p>

More Coming Soon.

**A/N: The First Part of Operation Requiem has past, now as Terry begins his plans to get his revenge and take back what Eclipse earned his Territory, It's Time to call on The Spy-sassins. In Part 2 of Operation Requiem.**


End file.
